


Leo, Interrupted

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: New York, New York [3]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No Josh, I normally run around in Leo's robe in the dead of the afternoon with swollen lips and flushed skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leo, Interrupted

He promised to spend the entire hour kissing her.

“I am not going any lower than your shoulders.” He whispered before sucking her earlobe between his lips.

CJ shuddered way below her shoulders just thinking about it. How long had it been since they just enjoyed the passion of kissing…that it was not a prelude to something else? It as usually rushed through, looked on as an afterthought, or ignored altogether in the quest for the bigger prize. Now as she lay beside him, relishing the feeling of his mouth and lips on hers, CJ wondered why she did not demand her fair share of kisses.

Leo was definitely good at it. He knew how to make full use of his tongue, or to just barely open his mouth. He could give her soft, sensual kisses, or light as air kisses that made her moan for more. Her mouth was not the only part of her that benefited from this experiment. He would kiss her eyelids, stroke her cheeks, nibble her throat, and suck her earlobes. Just kissing for a while was OK with CJ. Leo drew himself away and CJ opened her eyes.

“One hour could not possible be up yet. Get back here Mr. Vice-President.”

He gave her the full watt grin…the name did it every time. He could not resist it. Taking off his pajama top, Leo went in for his second tour of duty. CJ moaned into his mouth; she was so turned on. It had really been too long; it must have been if she had forgotten how just his kisses could make her body ache. Leo ran his tongue down her neck as CJ stroked the back of his neck. Tiny kisses, little nibbles, and those noises he made with the back of his throat when his mouth made contact with her skin.

She arched her back, thrusting her breasts into his chest. Leo stopped kissing her and smiled.

“Not yet baby.” He said.

“OK, the hour seemed like a good idea at the time. I am not the only one anxious.”

Her hand found his erection. Leo squirmed.

“CJ.” He pulled her hands away, sliding his fingers between hers. “Let’s take this slow. It will be worth every minute.”

“You have a plan?” she asked.

“Don’t I always? Trust me; you are going to love it.”

Leo rolled over, pulling CJ on top of him. She straddled him and ran her hands down his chest. She was cheating; that was below the shoulder. Leaning down, she sucked on his bottom lip and enjoyed the feel of him hardening against her thigh. To think just two months ago that he felt as if he lost it…believed his wife to be dissatisfied. CJ licked his lips.

“Oh Claudia Jean. That feels good.”

She ran her fingers through Leo’s hair, massaging his scalp. He loved that…the sensory experiences at her hands were always the best. He put his hands on her hips, bringing her down to him and kissing her thoroughly. 15 years it took to map out every inch of her mouth with his tongue. He knew how to make her moan, swoon, and scream; it took practice.

The phone rang and Leo scowled. He stroked the nape of her neck, which caused her to moan.

“Ignore it.” He growled.

“It’s the Secret Service line. Something could be wrong with the kids.”

Leo grabbed the extension and handed it to his wife.

“Bill, this better be good. Are the kids OK? Leo, stop that.” she slapped his hand away.

“Mrs. McGarry, this is Derrick. I know that you and the Vice-President did not want to be disturbed but Josh Lyman is here.”

“What? What is he doing here?”

“He refuses to tell me ma'am. He also refuses to leave.”

“Claudia Jean!” Josh screamed into the phone.

“Ma'am, Agents Foster and Grayson have him restrained. He seems to be intoxicated.”

“You're kidding me. Dammit…I am coming right down.”

“Thank you ma'am.”

CJ hung up.

“What was that about?” Leo asked.

“Josh is here.”

“What the hell? Can we have five minutes alone?”

“Calm down honey.” CJ put her hand on his chest. “Derrick thinks he is drunk so I can venture a guess as to what is happening. He is still the White House Chief of Staff; I better get down there before they have to really restrain him.”

“Cover yourself baby. I don’t mind the agents seeing all of your glory, but I might have to pluck Josh’s eyes out.”

CJ smiled, leaning to kiss him once more before climbing from his lap and the bed. She grabbed Leo’s robe from the floor to conceal her nudity. Once she cleared the room, Winston hopped on the bed to keep his master company. Leo scratched behind the dog’s ears.

“No offense pup, but I hope she comes back soon.”

Winston responded by plopping his head in Leo’s lap.

***

CJ yanked the door open, looking at Derrick, Kim, and an inebriated Josh Lyman. She had definitely seen him drunker, though never quite as disheveled. She frowned at him, as she would Tim when he had done something wrong. The average observer would have no idea he was two years older than she was.

“Thanks so much guys. I can take it from here.”

“Are you sure Mrs. McGarry?” Kim asked. “He is intoxicated.”

Josh glared at the agent.

“I can handle it…its OK.”

“Yes ma'am.”

They went back to their posts and CJ looked at her old friend.

“Hello there Joshua. What brings you to the Big Apple?”

“She left me.” He slurred.

“What?”

“Hogan left me!” he exclaimed, waving his hands wildly. That caused him to lose equilibrium and crash into the wall beside the front door.

“Oh, well, um…”

How could she kick him out to have kinky sex with her husband when clearly he was distraught? It was not going to happen. It also was not the best idea to unleash a drunken Josh in Manhattan…it had to be 85 degrees outside.

“Come in and sit down. I better put some clothes on.”

Josh looked at her, noticing for the first time that she wore a dark blue silk bathrobe that barely grazed her knees. He was pretty blasted but he knew she was naked under there. Damn, even baby steps from 50 CJ still had it; almost sobered him up.

“I'm not interrupting anything, am I CJ?” he asked, plopping down on the couch.

No Josh, I normally run around in a silk robe in the dead of the afternoon with swollen lips and flushed skin. You did not interrupt a damn thing at all.

“Leo and I were napping. I’ll be right back.”

When she walked into the bedroom Leo shot her a hopeful glance but he could tell from the look on her face that it was not happening. He slumped against the pillow.

“Goddammit.” He muttered. “What is going on?”

“Hogan left. That’s all I got out of him.”

CJ shook off the robe, lingering there naked as she rummaged through the drawer for something to wear.

“Please hurry and get dressed Claudia Jean.”

She smiled to herself as she pulled on mesh shorts and a tank top.

“What am I supposed to do while you take care of him?”

CJ crawled across the bed, not minding at all that she squeezed the dog between them. Winston didn’t mind either.

“Hold it Leo. I don’t know what you’ve been up to, but read or watch something. Because I am coming back and I want you to do that thing again.”

“What thing?” he asked.

“Don’t be cute with me Leo McGarry. I will kick Josh out if I have to…today is my day.”

Leo kissed her softly.

“Go. I’ll be here when you get back. I do not, under any circumstances, want to see Josh.”

CJ smiled, kissing him again and leaving the room. She bypassed Josh, drooping on the couch somewhere between alive and passed out. She went straight to the coffee maker. Opening the cabinet, she grabbed the bottle of Tylenol. The current Chief of Staff wandered into the kitchen.

“She left a note…wanna see it?” he threw the stationary on the table.

CJ picked it up.

_Josh,_

_You know that I love you, but I cannot do this anymore. If I live in this fishbowl another minute I am going to have a nervous breakdown. This is your world darling, not mine. I won't ask you to give it up for me because you cannot and I am not worth it. I found a job in Providence and I am driving out there tonight with Noah. I'm never going to keep you from your son but I ask that you give me a few days to settle in before you call. I truly do love you and I am sorry._

_All my love,_

_Hogan_

CJ slid the paper across the table. She poured tow mugs of coffee, told Josh to sit, and put three pills in his hand. Then she lit a cigarette.

“Those things can kill you.” He muttered.

“Shut up. Why did you come here Josh? You didn’t think I could possibly do anything about this, did you? Every time I call her lately I get voicemail.”

“We made love yesterday morning and I came home last night to find this taped to the door. She just took off with my son CJ. She took him hundreds of miles away.”

“Hogan is not going to push you out of Noah’s life, and if you were sober you would grasp that. Drink that coffee.”

He nodded, adding a lot of sugar.

“Did you see this coming at all?” CJ asked. “Signs, changes in attitude, anything?”

“I am a busy guy. She was always there when I got home. Noah is a happy baby.”

Baby was a stretch…he celebrated his second birthday in May.

“Maybe being busy was the problem Josh. I am not taking sides here but I know what it is like being married to White House Chief of Staff and trying to raise a baby. I only saw Leo as much as I did because he worked down the hall. We had our share of struggles.”

“I know, I remember. I love her.”

“I know you do. Maybe it wasn’t meant to be. She’s pretty young Josh. I am not ribbing on your age; I am just stating a fact. She tried to compare the whole thing to Leo and I but it is not the same. I was in my 30s, had worked, lived, and seen a lot. By the time Leo and I fell in love I was ready to settle down. Didn’t it ever bother you that she never set a wedding date?”

Josh shook his head. He was so busy; he figured all of that would come in time. She was there with Noah when he came home at night. To Josh, that was the truth of her feelings.

“I think she may be pregnant CJ.”

“What! Why would you think that?”

“I just do. I know she’s being sick to her stomach a lot lately, and her feminine products in the bathroom haven’t diminished at all. If you don’t think I counted them…do you think that is why she ran? Could she get an abortion?”

“Josh, calm down, you're not even sure that she is pregnant. Why don’t you just call her; you have a right to know.”

He nodded and CJ put out her cigarette. This was too heady for her right now; she should be being fucked so hard that her mind went blank. She should not be thinking about her possibly pregnant niece running up the East Coast with a toddler in tow.

“I'm leaving.” Josh stood, surprising her. “I need to see Charlie; he is going to help me. Plus I think I interrupted something here.”

Now he wanted to think about that. He stood too fast because he grabbed both sides of his head and groaned. CJ stood too.

“I’ll try to call her tonight Josh. She is a grown woman though and I cannot tell her what to do as far as a possible pregnancy may be concerned but…”

“If she does it I will never forgive her.” He replied.

CJ heard that tone from him before. He truly never would. She sighed.

“I will talk to her if I have to send the Providence police to find her. I promise.”

Josh nodded, starting his slow shuffle to the front door. CJ followed.

“I am sorry about this Josh, really.”

“I know.”

He hugged her and CJ held her breath. As usual when he was drunk, he reeked of liquor. A shower at Charlie and Zoey’s was essential.

“Charlie knows you're coming right?” she asked.

“Yeah. I guess I’ll clean up there. Zoey doesn’t like the smell of liquor around the kids.”

Jed was three and a half; Gwyneth was two. They were Josh’s godchildren and after his own son they were the recipients of most of his love and affection.

“No doubt about that shower Josh…you reek. Call me later OK? Much later.”

He smiled.

“You don’t have to wave a stick in my face CJ. Apologize to Leo for me.; I fully expect a slap in the back of my head when I see him again.”

“As long as you know.” She kissed his cheek. “I love you mi amour.”

“I love you too.”

He squeezed her hand and walked out. CJ went back to the bedroom, tapping on the door.

“Claudia Jean? Why are you knocking; come in.”

“I didn’t know if you were watching something.” She said.

Leaving the door wide open, she slowly undressed.

“Give it up baby; you are never going to find out my secret.”

“That’s obvious. If you tell me I could make it worth your while.”

“I'm listening Mrs. McGarry.”

CJ smiled, crawling across the bed and into his arms. Leo patted Winston on the rump and the dog made himself scarce.

“Well?” he asked.

“I can do this thing with my tongue that can drive you out of your mind.” She said, straddling his lap and once again freeing him of his pajama top.

“I got you on that…I do something with my tongue that makes you sob with pleasure.”

CJ smiled lasciviously just thinking about that night. Leo hadn’t done it since, but she didn’t ask. She looped her arms around his neck, bringing his face close to hers.

“You're doing that thing to me today. I have to have it.”

“What thing?” Leo asked.

“That thing with your tongue?”

“What thing?”

“Leo!”

“Say it Claudia Jean. It turns me on when you say it. Don’t be shy baby.”

“Can I whisper it?” she asked.

“Nope. Say it…you know you want to. You love it don’t you?”

“Oh yeah.”

“Then say it. Go on.”

Leo gently stroked her buttocks. CJ purred, never realizing that part of her body could be brought to life the way he did it. She certainly was not a prude about sex, but this was new to her and a bit kinky.

“Stick it in my ass Leo.”

“Whoa, what are we talking about here woman?” he asked laughing.

“Your tongue Mr. Vice-President.”

“Mmm.” He pulled her close, whispered in her ear. “Would you be completely opposed to my cock?”

CJ pulled back. Leo expected to see a look of disgust on her face. In fifteen years of marriage he had never asked something like that, and never tried. To his surprise, she still wore the sexy grin.

“Not in the least.” She said. “Now?”

“Soon. I have different plans for today. In fact, let us get back to that. Is Josh alright?”

CJ made a clicking noise in the back of her throat.

“That situation has more drama than Falcon Crest. We will talk about it much later when I have had my fill of all this attention.”

“You never get tired of the attention. Lie down on the bed baby.”

CJ did, stretching her long, lean body out for Leo like a feast. He smiled.

“Our hour of kissing was preempted.” He ran his hand down the length of her body, enjoying her shudder. “We’ll have to join our show already in progress. Part two.”

“What’s part two?”

“The shoulders to the waist. My favorite part.”

“Bring it on. I can handle it.”

Never one to beat around the bush, Leo went straight to her breasts. Stroking, licking, biting, sucking…CJ arched her back and cried out. He loved the sound of his name on her lips in ecstasy. It only excited him more. He moaned against her skin, trailing his tongue across her stomach.

“Seriously, I have to know how your body looks just as magnificent as it did fifteen years ago.”

Leo stopped, leaning his cheek on his wife’s stomach.

“What?” she asked.

“Your body is hot. Lean, muscular, sexy…no one would guess you're close to 50.”

“Well I am, and the only opinion I care about is yours.”

“I definitely approve. Two thumbs up.”

“Get back to it then.”

“Right.”

He tickled her for a moment and CJ shouted.

“Leo! Ahh! No!”

He laughed, kissing her softly. CJ held him close.

“I really miss this. Just the two of us, playing in bed. Everyone should be as lucky as us.”

“No one is as lucky as I am.” Leo replied.

CJ moved her hand down, massaging his erection through his pajama pants. Leo closed his eyes and moaned. She stroked him.

“Time for part 3.” She said.

“So soon?”

“We can go slow and torturous later. Josh kind of ruined that.”

Leo put his finger on her lips.

“Don’t say his name…it'll kill my erection.”

“I doubt it.” CJ said.

“Turn over please.” He said.

CJ could hardly keep the grin from her face. She rested her cheek on her pillow as Leo tickled his fingers down her spine. He kissed her bareback; it was one of his favorite body parts. CJ sighed, sinking into the bed. He massaged her buttocks, placing tiny kisses there. CJ thrust her buttocks toward him with no shame. Leo chuckled.

“Someone is dying for her.” He said.

“Don’t make fun.” CJ’s voice was lush with desire.

“I'm not. You just really want it.”

“I do…I'm not ashamed.”

“And you trust me?” Leo asked.

He pulled her closer; CJ smiled. He ran his hand down her buttocks and then…

“Oh God!”

“Am I hurting you baby?”

Leo slipped his finger in her anus. It was cold and she had no idea why.

“It’s cold Leo. Ooh.”

“Just relax, relax. Trust me; I am never going to hurt you.”

“I trust you.”

He slipped it in deeper, moving it around as CJ squirmed.

“Is it bad baby, or good?”

“Good. Good. Oh God Leo, it’s so good.”

He slipped in another finger, spreading her more. CJ moaned, her back curving toward him.

“Mmm Leo. Do it now!”

He slipped his tongue in and she shouted. It was an excellent shout. She pushed against him and Leo withdrew his fingers to take hold of her hips. She lost control the last time too…nothing had ever made him hotter than watching her lose control.

“Leo! Oh God! Leo!”

As his tongue explored her, CJ started to make this short, gasping noise, which turned into a sharp bark at the back of her throat. Leo noted with a smile in his mind that she sounded like Winston when he begged for a walk. He was not stopping until…

“Sweet lord, don’t stop.” She sobbed.

There it was. He wanted to stop, turn her around and see the tears of pleasure. However, if he pulled out too quick CJ might deck him.

“Ohhh…”

He pulled out, letting go of her hips. CJ flopped over on the bed like a dead fish. Leo turned her over, kissing the tears on her face.

“Did it feel good?” he asked her in a smug tone.

“It was even better than before. Fuck me now, while I'm all relaxed.”

She yanked his pants down and he entered her. The sex was good, it always was. Still, this afternoon the preview topped the main event. Leo fell on top of her after he climaxed; CJ rubbed his back.

“Did you come baby?” he asked.

“Yes. Why would you ask me that?”

“It didn’t feel like you did.”

“I did. When is the last time I faked an orgasm?”

CJ looked at him as he rolled over onto the bed and his side.

“January 27th, 2007.” Leo replied.

“Oh my God, you do not remember that date by heart.” She said, laughing.

Leo laughed too.

“I do baby, I swear. We had a fight and we were making up, but you were still mad. I’ll never forgot it.”

“Why?”

“Because it was obvious. You did not even go for the Oscar performance. You were pissed at me and wanted me to know that you didn’t come.”

CJ laughed, covering her eyes. She honestly didn’t remember but knew that it was not above her.

“Well I did not fake it this time. I believe it is my turn to show you how much I love you.”

“Give a man time to recover.” Leo said.

“I will make you a sandwich; then you can have a catnap.”

CJ moved into his arms, kissing his face and neck.

“A honey turkey sandwich?” Leo asked.

“Anything you want. Guess what else?”

“Hmm?”

“I'm doing it buck naked.”

“Oh yeah, you go girl. I would love to watch but…”

“You just relax because you are going to need your strength. Do you need anything else?”

“Just you Mrs. McGarry, and some potato chips. Gimme kiss.”

CJ kissed him, caressing his face.

“I’ll be back.” She said.

“I’ll be here.”

She nodded and went to make their lunch. This was the halfway mark…the fun was really just beginning. Leo hadn’t been the only one reading lately. It was certainly going to be an interesting afternoon.

***


End file.
